Tenjirō Kirinji
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = Soul Society, Król Dusz | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | poprzedni zawód = ? | zespół = Plik:Zero.png Straż Królewska | poprzedni zespół = ? | poprzedni partner = Retsu Unohana | bazy operacyjne = Kirinden, Reiōkyū | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Rozdział 516 | japoński głos = }} jest członkiem Straży Królewskiej oraz dawnym nauczycielem Retsu Unohany. Nosi tytuł .Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strona 14 Wygląd Tenjirō jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma charakterystyczną fryzurę w kształcie rogu upiętego z przodu głowy. Nie nosi kosode ani shitagi. Jego haori jest skrócone do pasa. Jego pas jest szeroki i przypomina kołnierz od golfu. Nosi także tradycyjny pas sumo. Osobowość Kirinji wydaje się mieć szorstką i awanturniczą naturę. Kiedy razem z resztą Oddziału Zero przybywa do Soul Society, zwraca się do zebranych kapitanów jak do dzieci, pytając ich m.in. o prawidłowe odżywianie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 3 Kiedy Suì-Fēng krytykuje podejście Straży Królewskiej do ataku na Seireitei, bez wahania ignoruje ją, aby później wykręcić jej rękę i w dosyć niemiłych słowach zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że to nie leży ich obowiązku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 9-10 Wydaje się być też nieco bezwstydny; jak gdyby nigdy nic pyta Ichigo, dlaczego nie powie, że pośladki Rukii wyglądają jak brzoskwinie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 10 Historia Jego szczegółowa historia nie jest nam znana. Wiadomo jednak, że to on nauczył Unohanę technik leczniczych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 6 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Tenjirō i Retsu Po tragicznej śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Straż Królewska powraca do Soul Society, spotykając się z przetrwałymi kapitanami zdolnymi do służby, którym towarzyszył również Ichigo. Kiedy pięcioosobowa grupa opuszcza Tenchūren z flagą z ich logiem, Tenjirō najpierw kpiąco pyta kapitanów o ich stan, po czym podchodzi do Unohany. Pyta ją o ilość poległych żołnierzy, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wykorzystuje umiejętności lecznicze, których ją nauczył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 4 Gdy Suì-Fēng wyraża swoje niezadowolenia na wieść, iż Oddział 0 ma zamiar odbudować Gotei 13 po tym, jak pozwolił, by Vandenreich zniszczyło Soul Society, Tenjirō zaskakuje ją i oświadcza, że jest uciążliwa. Następnie strofuje ją, że pozwolili na zniszczenie Soul Society, co jest hańbą dla imienia Gotei 13. Gdy Unohana protestuje przeciwko zabraniu Byakuyi, Renjiego i Rukii do pałacu, Tenjirō mówi jej, że jej zadaniem nie jest już leczenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 10-15 W pałacu Króla Dusz zabiera Ichigo, Byakuyę, Renjiego oraz Rukię do swojego zamku, aby tam ich wyleczyć. Wyjaśnia tam, w jaki sposób będzie przebiegało leczenie - najpierw z ciał poszkodowanych wysysa krew oraz reiatsu, a ich ciała zostawi w Sadzawce Krwistego Piekła. Krew i reiatsu stykając się z leczniczą wodą same ulegną wyleczeniu. Proces ten będzie powtarzany tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne do poprawy stanu zdrowia. Następie Tenjirō wyjaśnia, że Kisuke Urahara stworzył swoje podziemne źródła właśnie na wzór tych tutaj.Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strony 7-12 thumb|right|190px|Tenjirō uderza Renjiego Kirinji nazywa rannego chłopaka idiotą, po czym mówi mu, że powinien podczas kąpieli zanurzyć się i policzyć do stu. Członek Oddziału 0 z przekonaniem krzyczy, że każdy dzieciak to potrafi. Ichigo, mając w końcu najnormalniejszego ojca we wszechświecie kłóci się, że żaden rodzic nie kazałby robić dziecku czegoś takiego. Kirinji marszcząc brwi nakazuje Kazō i Kazuhiro przytrzymać Kurosakiego pod wodą raz jeszcze, jednak tym razem Shinigami nie zgadza się na to tak łatwo. Podczas gdy trwa zaciekła walka między trójką kąpiących się mężczyzn, Tenjirō nakazuje im na chwilę przestać. Mężczyzna z przestrzenną fryzurą zaciska pięść i uderza Kurosakiego, który ląduje po drugiej stronie źródła. Chłopak ze wściekłością pyta, co właściwie wyprawia Kirinji, jednak niespodziewanie ciemnowłosy wskazuje, że Ichigo jest już zdrowy. Gdyby Kurosaki nie byłby już w pełni sił, cios Tenjirō mógłby go z łatwością zabić. Faktycznie, pod rozmokłymi bandażami nie było już nawet zadrapania. Właściciel gorących źródeł zapowiada, że zaraz po dopełnieniu formalności Kurosaki zostanie wysłany dalej, jednak wtem do rozmowy wtrąca się Renji. Abarai krzyczy, że idzie razem z Ichigo. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel, wicekapitan 6. Oddziału otrzymuje cios w brzuch od Tenjirō, jednak niespodziewanie nie rusza się nawet o centymetr. Zobojętniały Kirinji odchodzi, mówiąc, że jeżeli czerwonowłosy stoi po jego morderczym uderzeniu, to może sobie już iść dalej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strony 5-9 Chwilę później obaj Shinigami zostają ponownie wystrzeleni w powietrze. Lecąc ku niebu, Ichigo wykrzykuje pretensje a propos sposobu podróżowania w Reiōkyū. Kiedy dwójka przyjaciół znika, Kirinji nakazuje podwładnym ściągnąć mokre koszule, zakładając, że było im dosyć ciężko. Mężczyźni wskakują do wody. Okazuje się, że ich ciała są nadpalone. Wedle ich słów gdyby nie noszone przez nich ubrania ochronne ze specjalnego włókna duchowego, już dawno rozłożyli by się i rozpadli przez tę "super-leczniczą" wodę. Jest dla nich zupełnie niezrozumiałe, że Ichigo i Renji mogli siedzieć nago w obydwu źródłach bez żadnego wysiłku. Tenjirō przyznaje, że obaj przerośli nawet jego oczekiwania. Wkładając dłoń do wody, członek Straży Królewskiej przyznaje, że po uderzeniu Kurosakiego, większość jego siły została odbita, łamiąc mu wszystkie kości w ręce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strony 10-12 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz leczenia: Tenjirō jest mistrzem technik leczniczych. Za czasów gdy był kapitanem w Gotei 13, nauczył Retsu Unohanę wielu technik, których używa aż do dziś. Co więcej, uleczył kilku ciężko rannych Shinigamich, których Retsu nie była w stanie wyleczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 7 i 16 W swoich koszarach, Kirinden, posiada sporych rozmiarów gorące źródła, które mają właściwości lecznicze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strony 8-13 Mistrz Shunpo: Kirinji jest mistrzem jeśli chodzi o umiejętności Shunpo. Jego zdolności są tak wielkie, że zaskoczył Suì-Fēng, która jest prawdopodobnie najszybszą osobą w Soul Society, łapiąc ją z tyłu, pomimo tego, że stał chwilę przedtem stał kilka metrów przed nią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 12 Podczas pobytu w Soul Society, jego umiejętności były zwane .Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strona 12 Zwiększona siła: Tenjirō jest wyjątkowo silny, pomimo swojej wysokiej i smukłej sylwetki. Może łatwo podnieść dorosłą osobę i rzucić nim na znaczną odległość. Uderzył Ichigo na tyle mocno, że ten poleciał bardzo daleko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strona 9 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Nieznane. *'Bankai': Nieznane. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Straż Królewska en:Tenjirō Kirinji